Geteiltes Leid
by Beenie
Summary: House und Chase wohnen zusammen. Chase verliebt sich in eine besondere Patientin von Wilson. Warnung: Es wird ein heikles Thema angesprochen, das sowohl Chase als auch die Patientin betrifft. Established House/Chase, implied Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** :_Dieser Geschichte gehen einige andere voraus; es scheint, dass ich mich für Kurzgeschichten nicht eigne, darum habe ich viele kleine Kapitel geschrieben ... es ist ziemlich viel passiert, und da mir im Rückblick alles ein wenig zu dramatisch scheint, mache ich einen recht großen Sprung zu einer Episode, der man dennoch folgen kann, ohne die vorigen zu kennen. _

_

* * *

A big __Thanks to a dear member of FF who has encouraged me to publish more stuff; I am always a bit unsure, so you've helped a lot to make this decision. Perhaps you can chase the story through the d**n translator, and if it doesn't do its job properly and you are interested, feel free to ask what the story is about. _

**Geteiltes Leid**

Seit einiger Zeit wohnte Chase nun in Houses renoviertem altem Haus in der Baker Street. Und genoss das Zusammenleben, das geruhsamer geworden war. Eine gewisse Routine hatte sich in den Alltag eingeschlichen, gegen die weder er noch sein Chef etwas einzuwenden hatten. House verglich sie zuweilen mit einem alten Ehepaar, das seine stürmische Zeit langsam hinter sich brachte. Die Metapher erheiterte Chase, denn sie war tatsächlich treffend. Nach all den Aufregungen hatte er allerdings auch ein wenig Gewohnheit verdient. Er war ohnehin nicht der Typ, der ständig Herausforderungen brauchte, was das Privatleben anging. Da hielt er es wie House.

Nach Feierabend pflegten sie kleine Rituale wie einen Besuch in der Bodega_ José's _(ohne die Stripperinnen), oder sie machten es sich zuhause vor dem Fernseher mit einem Bier oder einer Flasche Rotwein gemütlich. Dabei zeigte sich House erstaunlich zurückhaltend; zu einer „Kuschelrunde" drängte er ihn nicht.

Wenn ihn das Spätprogramm zu sehr einschläferte, legte Chase den Kopf auf Houses Oberschenkel, während House gedankenverloren in seinem Haar wühlte (was Chase mittlerweile nicht mehr beunruhigte, vor allem, wenn er sich einen kleinen Rausch angetrunken hatte. Dann fand er es sogar recht angenehm). Mehr verlangte er nicht. Vorerst. Und für Chase war es genug. Er schätzte die Aufmerksamkeit, die House ihm entgegenbrachte, aber manchmal war er irritiert von den Spielchen, von denen er nicht lassen mochte.

Bei seinem notorischen „Hobby" war er flexibel: Entweder nahm er Chases Schlüssel zu dessen Loft, wo er seine „Bekanntschaften" erneuerte, oder er suchte einschlägige Etablissements auf, um spät in der Nacht in eine billige Parfümwolke eingehüllt zurückzukehren, die Chase im Schlaf störend in der Nase kitzelte.

Mehrmals hatte er ihm angeboten, ihn zu begleiten oder zwei Prostituierte nach Hause zu holen, doch Chase hatte abgelehnt. Nicht entsetzt oder pikiert, sondern weltmännisch abgebrüht, so dass House keine weiteren Anstrengungen unternahm mit der Begründung, er sei schließlich erwachsen und müsse selbst wissen, was gut für ihn sei.

Allerdings merkte Chase, dass er sich Sorgen um seine sozialen Kontakte machte. Gerade nach dem schlimmen Ereignis durfte er sich nicht ausgrenzen und sich zurückziehen, da er sonst nie mehr zurückfinden würde in die Gesellschaft und ein schrulliger Kauz werden würde. Obwohl das der Richtige zu ihm sagte, hatte House natürlich recht, aber er bedingte sich Zeit aus – die House ihm schenkte, wofür er dankbar war.

Immerhin war nicht nur sein Chef um ihn. Jeden Mittwoch um zwanzig Uhr kam Dr. Wilson mit exotischem Finger Food oder der neuesten Eigenkreation aus seiner Küche, die sie für künftige _Festbanketts_ beurteilen mussten.

Danach spielten sie Karten, und wenn House guter Laune war, berichtete Dr. Wilson von seinem früheren Leben mit ihm. Er war ein hinreißender Erzähler, und Chase hätte ihm stundenlang zuhören können, wenngleich House hin und wieder demonstrativ gähnte oder ein empörtes „Du langweilst den Jungen", einwarf. Was Chase mit Feuereifer bestritt, so dass Wilson sich jedes Mal erst weit nach Mitternacht verabschiedete.

Ihn privat näher kennenzulernen, empfand Chase als große Bereicherung, da er merkte, dass es dem sympathischen Onkologen ähnlich ging.

Auch in beruflicher Hinsicht hatte sich eine Veränderung eingeschlichen, die Chase anfangs nicht behagte: House hatte ihn vorübergehend in die Unfallchirurgie versetzt. Der Fall Mahoney sollte sich für seinen Assistenten so bald nicht wiederholen. Auf der Unfallstation gab es erfahrungsgemäß weniger Patienten mit absonderlichen sexuellen Vorlieben, die eine differentialdiagnostische Auswertung erforderten.

Der wahre Grund seiner Versetzung war jedoch ein anderer, den Chase schnell durchschaute: House wollte keinen Sissy-Doktor, zu dem er sich in der Tat allmählich entwickelte.

Bei der albernsten Kleinigkeit reagierte er sensibel, zu emotional, und das schadete dem Beruf und vielleicht auch irgendwann einmal dem Patienten, meinte House. Bevor er wieder für ihn arbeiten konnte, benötigte Chase ein Abhärtungstraining, wie House es nannte.

Wo er neue Dinge sehen und lernen konnte. Tatsächlich war die Abwechslung eine gute Erfahrung.

In der Unfallabteilung kam man mit Zimperlichkeit nicht weit. Chase blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich anzupassen. Er behandelte schlimme Verletzungen dort, Stich- und Schusswunden, Verbrennungen dritten Grades. Und wurde besser damit fertig, als er gedacht hatte. Äußere Deformationen waren seinen eigenen inneren sehr ähnlich, und sie zogen häufig seelische nach sich.

Das Einfühlungsvermögen, das er im Gespräch mit den Verletzten an den Tag legte, verwunderte seine Mitarbeiter, die ihn aus Houses Abteilung eher kühl und arrogant in Erinnerung hatten. Doch die entstellten, oft abstoßenden Körper rührten ihn wider Willen, und er stellte sich oft vor, seinem Inneren entgegenzutreten und es als einen Freund willkommen zu heißen, sobald er Umgang mit einem Brandopfer hatte.

Bald schon traute er sich zu, Ersthilfe ohne den Chef der Station zu leisten und bewährte sich als Ansprechpartner der nicht selten durch die physische Veränderung depressiv werdenden Patienten. Er avancierte zum Lieblingsarzt und war besonders bei Kindern und Jugendlichen beliebt. Eine Erkenntnis, die ihn überraschte und ihm etwas Selbstvertrauen zurückgab.

Bei seinen bisherigen Kollegen war er bestenfalls „der Streber" gewesen. Sie glaubten, er wüsste nicht, was sie hinter seinem Rücken tuschelten, aber seine Ohren waren scharf wie die eines Luchses.

Gelegentlich besuchte ihn House auf der Station oder lud ihn zu einem Kaffee ein, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Jedes Mal schien er zufrieden wieder zu gehen, woraufhin Chase vor Stolz auf den Zehenspitzen wippend im Korridor blieb, bis House seinem Blickfeld entschwunden war.

Cameron und Foreman neideten ihm seinen Sonderstatus ein bisschen. Speziell Cameron war eingeschnappt. Ihre Eifersucht konnte sie nicht verhehlen, da er mit House zusammenlebte. Ihrem heimlichen Held. Offenbar in völliger Harmonie. Außerdem argwöhnte sie immer noch eine Beziehung zwischen ihnen, die das Platonische weit überschritt. Sie sorgte sich um Chase, und er konnte es ihr nicht einmal verübeln. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters hatte er sich monatelang eigenartig verhalten. Cameron gab House die Schuld daran, doch das war Blödsinn.

Neben vielem anderen hatte er ihm das Gefühl vermittelt, gebraucht zu werden. In stärkerem Maß als zu Lebzeiten seines Vaters, zu dem er nie ein ausnehmend herzliches Verhältnis gehabt hatte.

oOo

Heute traf er sich mit Foreman und Cameron zu einem Drink. Ein wenig schockiert hatte er festgestellt, dass er außer den Kollegen wenige Freunde hatte. Genauer gesagt, nur oberflächliche Bekanntschaften.

Die meisten davon in Melbourne, Australien. Am anderen Ende der Welt. Doch mit den Berufsgenossen lief man nicht Gefahr, keinen Gesprächsstoff mehr zu haben. Über die Arbeit zu diskutieren war sowieso ergiebiger als über Persönliches.

Er hatte House vorgeschlagen, mitzukommen, doch er hatte sich damit herausgeredet, im Club aufgrund seiner Reife unangenehm aufzufallen und außerdem von Cameron und Foreman in der Klinik genug genervt zu sein.

Da sei es unklug, sich die Überdosis C. & F. nach Dienstschluss freiwillig zu verpassen.

House war wie er kein Gesellschaftsmensch und bevorzugte ein gutes Buch allemal einem noch so anregenden Gespräch. Chase wäre der Letzte, der ihm deswegen Vorwürfe machte.

oOo

Im _Trumped-up_, einer hippen, neueröffneten Cocktailbar, traf er als Erster ein. Kein Gast saß an den Tischen. Erst um Mitternacht begann die Happy Hour.

Plötzlich hätte er gerne kehrtgemacht. Nicht nur, weil er mit dem bulligen Hünen hinter dem Ausschank allein war.

Verglichen mit Houses Stammlokal oder seiner gediegenen Wohnung war ihm die Einrichtung zu modern, die Musik aus den Boxen zu laut und die Comicposter an den mit Herzen beklebten Wänden zu bunt.

Er erschrak über sich selbst, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er Houses Maßstäbe an die Bar setzte. Als hätte er sich dessen Geschmack zu Eigen gemacht, weil er zu keinem eigenen mehr fähig war. Lustlos zog er sich auf einen Hocker am Tresen und bestellte einen Espresso. Noch hätte er Gelegenheit, zu verschwinden.

Der wild mit Meerjungfrauen und Frauenköpfen tätowierte und bestimmt selbst im Intimbereich gepiercte Barmann schob ihm mit verächtlich-mitleidiger Miene das Gewünschte zu. Unwillkürlich erschauderte er vor dem Kerl, der breit war wie ein Schrank. Gegen den würde nicht mal Foreman eine Chance haben.

„Ist schon nach Neun, Schätzchen. Bist du sicher, dass du den noch verträgst?"

Sein Tonfall und das männliche Imponiergehabe ließen ihn kurz zusammenzucken. Seine Peiniger, die ihn beraubt und sich an ihm vergangen hatten, hatten eine ähnliche Wortwahl benutzt. Hoffentlich ließen Cameron und Foreman nicht mehr allzu lange auf sich warten.

„Ich warte auf jemanden", nuschelte er in sein Glas, das viel zu heiß zum hochheben war. Nicht mal einen Henkel hatte es. Und seit wann servierte man Kaffee in Gläsern? Er war wohl nicht mehr auf dem Laufenden.

„Dame oder Bube?"

„Beides", erwiderte er und ärgerte sich über seine mangelnde Schlagfertigkeit. Außerdem, was ging den Typen das überhaupt an?

Seine Kollegen schneiten herein und begrüßten ihn, Cameron mit Küsschen auf die Wange, Foreman schlechthin zurückhaltender. Mit einem kameradschaftlichen Schulterklopfen. Herzlich für seine Verhältnisse. Er schien etwas gegen ihn zu haben, doch er kam nicht dahinter, was er je falsch gemacht hatte, dass Foreman sich so distanziert gab. Bedauern tat er es jedoch nicht.

„Hey, du Abtrünniger. Alles klar? Warum hast du House nicht mitgebracht?"

Camerons Miene verdüsterte sich. „Lass uns von was anderem reden. Wie geht's dir?"

„Gut", sagte er. „Besser als je zuvor." Das war ein wenig zu euphorisch.

Sie verengte die Augen. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Du wirkst ausgeglichener", mischte sich Foreman ein, der die Spannung zwischen den beiden zu orten schien. „Schön für dich."

Sie unterhielten sich über Houses neuen Fall. Ein junger Mann, der Gespenster sah und sich mit seiner toten Mutter unterhielt.

„Schizophrenie. Da kommt House praktisch vom Regen in die Traufe", schnaubte Foreman lachend. „Jetzt hat er ja Übung, sollte man meinen, aber -" Entrüstet ob seiner Taktlosigkeit trat ihm Cameron ans Schienbein, doch Chase ließ sie an sich abprallen.

„Er hat mir davon erzählt", sagte er und orderte einen Mojito, dem der Barmann ihm anerkennend und schmierig feixend kredenzte. Cameron und Foreman schlossen sich der Bestellung an. „Scheint ein ziemlich schwieriger Fall zu sein."

„Das kannst du laut sagen. Vor allem, weil House uns die ganze Drecksarbeit machen lässt. Er sitzt da und rührt sich nicht. Oder stattet dir in der Cafeteria einen Besuch ab."

„Foreman!" Cameron wurde wütend. „Wir haben uns nicht verabredet, um Chase niederzumachen!"

„Moment mal! Ich hab nur eine Tatsache festgestellt. Er ist richtig verliebt in Chase, das ist offenkundig, oder nicht? Er sollte sich mal wieder auf den Job konzentrieren statt auf seinen Hintern."

„Hör auf! Du spinnst doch!" Blut schoss in ihre Wangen, ihr Ton wurde beschwörend. „Sag ihm, dass das nicht stimmt, Chase! Er ist nicht hinter dir her, oder?"

Chase stellte das Glas ab.

Der Rum war zu warm, die Minze zu sparsam bemessen. Und der Preis dafür saftig.

Er legte fünfundzwanzig Dollar auf den Tresen und hoffte, es würde für drei Drinks und einen Espresso genügen. Es war seine Idee gewesen, sie einzuladen. Umso blöder sah jetzt das aus, was er beabsichtigte. Zu flüchten.

„Nein, ist er nicht. Ich hab noch was vor, entschuldigt."

„Was? Wir sind nicht mal zehn Minuten zu spät! Foreman hat's vermasselt, hm? Nimm ihn doch nicht so ernst. Hast du früher auch nicht. He! Was hast du!"

Sie fasste nach seinem Arm, doch er riss ihn jäh hoch und außer ihre Reichweite.

Wie um für die grobe Geste um Verzeihung zu bitten, klang seine Antwort zaghaft. „Tut mir leid, Cameron. Ich muss gehen. Ehrlich. Ich hab die Verabredung völlig vergessen …"

Süffisant grinsend warf Foreman einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Pünktlich um halb zehn gibt's wahrscheinlich eine zur Vollkommenheit erprobte Fellatio. Der Boss ist doch ein Gewohnheitstier."

Cameron stieß die Luft aus den Lungen.

„Was ist nur los mit dir? So eklig bist du doch sonst nicht!"

Sich ihren Streit anzuhören hatte Chase nicht nötig. Er strebte aus der Bar, blieb an der nächsten Biegung stehen und zog die Schultern hoch.

Er hatte gelogen. Von dem Patienten hatte House ihm nichts erzählt. Vermutlich aus Rücksicht. Als Chase ihn nach dem neuesten Fall gefragt hatte, hatte er nur abgewinkt und gemeint, dass ein Patient mit Fußpilz interessanter sei. Und da er ihn scheinbar wirklich langweilte, hatte Chase nicht nachgebohrt.

Die Kränkung und Houses Unaufrichtigkeit trafen ihn mehr als er sich eingestand. Der Patient hatte zuviel Ähnlichkeit mit ihm, darum durfte er nicht von seiner Existenz wissen. Mit einem Geisteskranken gleichgesetzt zu werden, war furchtbar. Vielleicht funktionierte er derzeit nicht so, wie er sollte, aber er war nicht verrückt.

Zunächst zögerte er, nach Hause zu gehen. Aber er wusste nicht, wohin sonst. Seit jener folgenschweren Nacht im Wettbüro war er nicht mehr gerne allein unterwegs. Sobald es dämmerte und er House nicht als Begleiter an seiner Seite hatte, wurde er panisch. Obwohl House darauf bestand, dass er hin und wieder ohne ihn ausging, sah Chase jedes Mal die Erleichterung im Gesicht seines Chefs, wenn er vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit wiederkam. Manchmal verstieg er sich sogar zu der Behauptung, er habe ihn vermisst. Dabei war Chase nie lange fort.

Also nach Hause.

„Ihre Verabredung war kurz", konstatierte House vor dem Fernseher, als er hereinkam. „Warum?"

„Sie habe mich belogen", erklärte Chase, den Tränen nah.

„Inwiefern?"

„Der neue Patient – ist ein Mann, der mit Gespenstern redet. Weshalb haben Sie mir das verschwiegen?"

House erhob sich. Seine Größe hatte im Dunkeln immer etwas Einschüchterndes, und Chase wich zurück.

„Weil es nicht mehr Ihre Sache ist. Sie machen Ihre Arbeit, ich meine."

Mit einem Schritt war er bei ihm. Trotz der Behinderung war er erstaunlich flink. Seine Gegenwart machte ihn schwummrig.

Der Cocktail war zu hochprozentig gewesen. Viel vertragen hatte er nie. Entweder verfielen Söhne von einem trinkenden Elternteil selbst dem Alkohol, oder sie verabscheuten ihn instinktiv derart, dass ein kleiner Schluck sie umwarf. Zweifellos gehörte er zur zweiten Kategorie. Eigentlich musste er dafür dankbar sein.

Was seine Mutter durchlitten hatte, würde ihm garantiert nie widerfahren. Ein kleiner Trost dafür, dass er beide Eltern so früh verloren hatte. Um seine Mutter hatte er jahrelang getrauert. Abgesehen von House war sie die Einzige gewesen, die es mit ihm ausgehalten hatte.

Sie war auf ihn angewiesen gewesen. Auf seine Raffinesse, seine Gewitztheit, wenn es darum ging, möglichst schnell an Drogen bzw. Whisky heranzukommen.

Und sie hatte ihm im Gegenzug Liebe gegeben. Auf diese Weise hatte er sie sich erkauft. Nicht nachgedacht, dass sie ihn auch ohne diese für sie lebenswichtige Aufgabe liebte. Weil er ihr Sohn war. Der in normalen Familien kein Dieb sein musste, um sich die Achtung der Eltern zu verdienen.

„Was haben Foreman und Cameron Ihnen erzählt?"

„Nicht – viel. Aber es hat gereicht."

„Sie müssen nicht wissen, welche Fälle wir behandeln. Das lenkt Sie von Ihren eigenen Aufgaben ab."

_Er_ lenkte ihn ab. Allein mit seiner Anwesenheit, auf die er so stark reagierte, dass es schmerzhaft war. Verzweifelt sah er ihm in die Augen, doch das Blickduell entschied House für sich.

„Kommen Sie zu mir", sagte er leise mit einer vagen Handbewegung. Einschmeichelnd. Chase gehorchte. Wie immer.

Sachte nahm ihn House in die Arme, wo er ihn leicht wiegte. Es war überraschend, fast zu sehr. Doch nach wenigen Sekunden ließen die Anspannung und der Wunsch, davonzulaufen, nach. Ihm fielen die Augen zu, und er stand einfach da, locker in der Bewegung seines Oberkörpers mitschwingend. House war da, dann war alles gut.

Cameron hatte ihm einmal vorgeworfen, er sei ihm hörig. Momentan entsprach das sogar der Wahrheit. Er hätte alles getan für ihn, selbst etwas, vor dem er sich fürchtete. Paradoxerweise sehnte er sich nach Houses Nähe, die er prinzipiell scheute, da sie ihn in Konflikte stürzte, in einem Kampf zwischen Gefühl und Verstand. Etwas, das ihm zuwider war. Dennoch kostete es immense Überwindung, sich Houses magnetischer Attraktivität zu entziehen.

Seinem Geruch, seiner Unkonventionalität und seiner beruhigend rauhen Stimme. Es war wie eine Heimkehr nach einer langen Irrfahrt. Er schmiegte sich an ihn und spürte, dass er trotz der Erregung, in die House ihn versetzte, wesentlich ruhiger wurde. Zumindest was den unerquicklichen Abend im Club betraf. Der ihm wieder einmal deutlich gemacht hatte, dass er ein Freak war.

Ein _Abtrünniger_. Der Sinn, in dem Foreman gesprochen hatte, war ein anderer gewesen, aber er war es nicht nur in der Hinsicht, dass man ihn temporär aus dem Team genommen hatte.

„Der Patient ist nicht wie Sie. Er leidet unter Wahnvorstellungen. So simpel kann eine Diagnose sein. Sie, Chase, sind weitaus komplexer. Darum will ich Sie hier haben. Und weil Sie mir mehr bedeuten als dieser arme Junge. Er wird vermutlich in einer geschlossenen Anstalt landen. Wir können nichts für ihn tun."

„Ihm Hoffnung zu geben, indem Sie ihn tagelang piesacken, ist grausam!"

„Morgen wird er eingewiesen. Und jetzt kein Wort mehr davon. Gleich ist die Werbeunterbrechung vorbei. Sie mögen doch George Clooney?"

oOo

Es war verhältnismäßig ruhig auf der Station, und so erlaubte er sich einen Abstecher in die Cafeteria. Dr. Wilson machte ebenfalls Pause und lud ihn mit einem Wink zu seinem Tisch ein.

„Kommen Sie zurecht in Ihrer neuen Abteilung? Ich finde es ein bisschen hart. Aber Sie scheinen dort richtig aufzublühen. Sie sehen gut aus, viel besser als vor ein paar Wochen. Es erstaunt mich, wie gut Sie den unschönen Vorfall verkraften."

Chase freute sich über das Kompliment. „Danke. Im Moment ist nicht viel los. Ich komm mir fast überflüssig vor. Bis auf Schwätzchen mit Patienten hab ich nichts zu tun, und das ist nicht immer einfach."

„Wem sagen Sie das?" seufzte Wilson, um gleich darauf abzuschwächen. „Es ist eine gute Übung für Sie. Dr. Leach sagt, Sie seien sein Musterschüler."

Ein wenig brüskiert nippte Chase an seinem Kaffee. Nicht der „Musterschüler" verärgerte ihn, sondern die Tatsache, dass Wilson ohne sein Wissen Erkundigungen bei seinem derzeitigen Vorgesetzten über ihn einzog. Doch lange konnte er ihm nicht böse sein. Er war einfach besorgt um alle, vom schutzbedürftigen Hundebaby bis zum sabbernden Greis. Das lag in seiner Natur. Beschwingt stand er auf und tätschelte Chases Schulter.

„Wir sehen uns spätestens Mittwoch. Bis dann!"

Als er im Begriff stand, die Cafeteria zu verlassen, piepste sein Pager. Dr. Wilson. Was wollte der noch von ihm?

Vor einer halben Stunde hätte er ihn nicht durch die Klinik scheuchen müssen, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er in Bezug auf Dr. Leaches Laudatio auf ihn doch ein wenig übertrieben hatte. Seufzend machte er sich auf den Weg.

In seinem Büro war er nicht, dafür im Sprechzimmer. Zwei Frauen waren bei ihm, die eine auf dem Stuhl, auf dem er selbst schon geschwitzt hatte, als House die Rektaluntersuchung angeordnet hatte. Sie war etwa zwanzig Jahre alt und sehr hübsch im niedlichen Sinn. Rundes Gesicht, dunkles, kurzgeschnittenes Haar, schlanke Glieder, ein matt schimmernder Teint. Neben ihr hockte eine ältere Frau, vermutlich ihre Mutter. Das war ungewöhnlich. Besucher waren bei Untersuchungen nicht zugelassen.

Doch die junge Frau weinte und schlug nach Wilson, sobald er ihr seine Einsatzbereitschaft signalisierte. Alle drei wirkten verzweifelt, selbst Dr. Wilson. Was noch ungewöhnlicher war als die Besucherin im Raum.

„Ich brauche Sie hier", sagte er aufgelöst. „Vielleicht können Sie helfen. Das ist Joanne Stewart mit ihrer Betreuerin, Mrs Kingston."

Die Frau nickte ihm zu. „Dr. Wilson sagt, Sie kämen sehr gut mit widerspenstigen Patienten klar."

„Ich verstehe nicht …"

„Sie lässt mich nicht an sich ran, Chase! Ich muss sie auf ein Zervixkarzinom testen, aber sie will nicht. Sie hat mich gebissen."

Der Verdacht auf Gebärmutterhalskrebs kam ihm absurd vor. Die Frau, fast ein Mädchen noch, war viel zu jung.

„Wie alt sind Sie?"

Die junge Frau blickte ihm konzentriert auf den Mund. Seine Erscheinung schien Vertrauen auszustrahlen, denn sie hörte zu weinen auf und streckte ihm dreimal die gespreizten Finger beider Hände entgegen. Chase stutzte.

„Dreißig", übersetzte Mrs Kingston. „Sie ist taubstumm. Und ziemlich schüchtern. Den Umgang mit Männern ist sie nicht gewohnt."

„Sie hätten Cameron oder Dr. Cuddy benachrichtigen sollen", erklärte Chase aufgebracht, der die Panik der Patientin nachempfand.

„Die sind gerade anderweitig beschäftigt. Ich dachte, da Sie sich als so einfühlsam erwiesen haben in letzter Zeit ..."

Mrs Kingston fasste nach seinem Arm, als die Patientin Chase aufmerksam musterte.

Er setzte sich auf den Behandlungsstuhl ihr gegenüber. Der seitlich neben ihm stehende Dr. Wilson hatte sie noch nicht in die Lage bekehrt, in der die Untersuchung stattfand. Ihre Beine in einem luftigen Rock waren fest nebeneinander auf den Boden gestemmt, die Knie zusammengedrückt.

„Sie können mit ihr reden. Sie liest von den Lippen."

Lange sah er ihr in die Augen. Grün waren sie, mit goldenen Punkten darin. Schön und warm. Er lächelte, und sie lockerte ihre Mimik.

„Ich bin Dr. Chase."

Mrs Kingstons Hände flogen durch die Luft. „Chase. Wie die Jagd. – Der Name ist ein bisschen ungewöhnlich", entschuldigte sie ihre Einmischung. „Sie hat ihn nicht sofort verstanden." Er hätte zu gerne gewusst, wie sein Name _aussah_.

„Soll Dr. Wilson gehen?" fuhr er fort.

Heftig nickte sie. Chase reichte ihr ein Kleenex, in das sie sich schneuzte.

Achselzuckend verließ Wilson das Zimmer, während Chase sich erhob, um aus dem Wandautomaten die Einweg-Latexhandschuhe zu ziehen. Die Patientin – Mrs Stewart – schluchzte erschrocken auf und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Ihre Knie verkrampften sich. „Es wird nicht wehtun", versicherte Chase, wobei ihm auffiel, dass er unsinnigerweise deutlicher artikulierte als sonst. „Ich bin vorsichtig. Und es dauert nicht lange. Wenn Sie sich entspannen, spüren Sie so gut wie nichts."

Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er konnte sich ihr nicht nähern, geschweige denn sie dazu auffordern, die Beine auf die beidseitigen Halter zu positionieren. Man hätte sie sedieren müssen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Dr. Wilson es versucht und war abgeblitzt.

Eine Viertelstunde später waren Arzt und Patientin samt Betreuerin schweißgebadet. Der hilfsbereite Dr. Wilson, der es draußen nicht lange ausgehalten hatte, verschlimmerte alles nur und setzte der Tortur schließlich ein Ende.

„Kommen Sie morgen wieder, Mrs. Kingston. Vielleicht hat sie dann einen besseren Tag. Erklären Sie ihr noch einmal in aller Ruhe, weshalb es nötig ist."

Chase ging mit den beiden Frauen hinaus. Er machte ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid", sagte er zu Mrs Kingston. „Ich weiß, dass diese Untersuchung peinsam ist."

„Ist schon in Ordnung", beschwichtigte ihn Mrs Kingston. „Ich rede noch einmal mit ihr, das wird das Beste sein."

Bevor sie sich von ihm verabschiedeten, nahm die junge Frau wie um Vergebung bittend seine Hand in ihre beiden Hände. Sie lächelte. Beim Gehen drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Kindischerweise hob er die Hand, um zu winken, senkte sie aber sofort wieder verschämt in die Kitteltasche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Geteiltes Leid (II)**

„Chase!" House stöhnte, während er die Honda widerwillig am Straßenrand vor der Bibliothek parkte und Chases Helm in Gewahrsam nahm.

„Ich bin müde! Ich will nach Hause! Ihr Buch hätten Sie in der Klinik schneller besorgen können, und das schon lange vor Feierabend."

„Einen Augenblick nur", rief Chase über die Schulter und rannte leichtfüßig zur Tür. Die Tasche um seine Schulter hämmerte rhythmisch an seine Hüfte, und House hätte gerne mit ihr getauscht. An manchen Tagen bewältigte ihn das Verlangen, Chase zu packen und hinter einen Baum zu zerren oder die Badewanne mit ihm zu teilen. Wenn der wüsste, wie schwer es ihm manchmal fiel, den Gentleman zu markieren, wäre er gewiss längst auf und davon.

Und was waren das eigentlich für Flausen mit einem Buch, das es in der Uniklinik nicht zu leihen gab? Chase las nur Fachliteratur, oder sollte er plötzlich Geschmack an kitschigen Liebesromanen gefunden haben? Um zu kompensieren?

Ein Buch in die Tasche stopfend kehrte Chase nach fünf Minuten zurück. Er schwang sich hinter House auf den Sozius und gab sein OK zum Weiterfahren. House wandte den Kopf. „Was haben Sie ausgeliehen? Die hundertzwanzig Tage von Sodom? Das Kamasutra? Sie haben ein Mädchen kennengelernt, oder? Eine hübsche Brandverkohlte, die Ihr steinernes Herz erweicht hat."

Da war Eifersucht in seiner Stimme! Beinah hätte Chase gelacht. Er schlang die Arme um House. Ohne auch nur zu ahnen, was er damit anrichtete.

„Fahren Sie los. Ich dachte, Sie hätten's eilig."

oOo

Die Küche war Chases Reich. Er war ein guter Koch und probierte gerne Neues. Wilson und er tauschten Rezepte aus wie zwei langjährige Hausfrauen mit wählerischer Familie im Nacken. Er mochte diesen fürsorglichen Zug an Chase, von dem er in anderen Bereichen wenig hatte. Aber verhungern würde er bei ihm nicht.

Während er am Herd Avocados in einen Topf schnippelte (man erkannten den geschickten Chirurgen daran, wie er mit dem Messer hantierte), stellte sich House hinter ihn und drehte den gerade aufheizenden Schalter ab. Sein Gehstock hing an seiner Armbeuge und rutschte mit einem Klacken auf den Boden.

„Haben Sie keinen Hunger?" fragte Chase heiser. Sein Atem wurde schwer.

„Nicht auf Avocados", erwiderte House über Chases Scheitel und stieß ihn mit dem Becken spielerisch gegen den Backofen. „Ich will mit Ihnen schlafen."

Chase schluckte. Er hörte es, obwohl er es nicht sah.

„Warum?" Seine Stimme war ein Hauch. Das Kinn auf Chases Kopf gelegt, grub House die Fingerspitzen in die Lendenmuskeln. Unverzüglich straffte sich Chase und verkrampfte. Doch es gelang ihm nicht, den Aufruhr zu verbergen, in den ihn sein Überraschungsangriff versetzt hatte. Er fühlte sich geschmeichelt.

„Weil ich einen beschissenen Tag hatte. Weil ich im Zölibat lebe, seit Sie hier sind. Weil Sie mich rasend machen. Weil Sie seit heute ein Geheimnis haben. – Wollen Sie mehr Gründe hören?"

„Ist es wegen Ihrem Patienten?"

„Den bin ich los. Ein für alle Mal. Traurig, wenn man so was verantworten muss. Er ist in Ihrem Alter. Ein helles Bürschchen. Bis auf diesen dummen Gendefekt."

Er knabberte an Chases Ohrläppchen, und er seufzte auf. Es gefiel ihm. Gut so. Er würde aufhören, sobald er Abwehr realisierte. Aber jetzt musste er sich an jemandem reiben. Buchstäblich. Und so wie es schien, hatte Chase nichts dagegen. Willkommen zu einer weiteren Lektion Blümchensex mit Dr. House.

„Das tut mir ... leid", flüsterte er und schnappte auf einmal nach House. Am Kinn erwischte er ihn und biss einen Hautfetzen ab. Dann und wann konnte er ordentlich Temperament vorweisen.

Für einen Moment bohrten sich die Finger seiner linken Hand in Chases Kehle. Doch er achtete darauf, ihm nicht weh zu tun.

„Nicht doch. Sie können's wieder gutmachen. Seien Sie einfach ein bisschen nett zu mir."

Chase drehte sich abrupt um. Sein weicher, voller Mund presste sich auf Houses. Fiebrig von Chases unerwarteter Initiative setzte er den jungen Mann auf den Herd und fegte den scheppernden Topf zur Seite. Die Platte war noch warm. Aber nicht heiß. Chases entzückender Hintern würde keine Brandblasen werfen. Er war so außer sich, dass er überhaupt nicht wusste, was er tat.

Dafür fühlte er die Hitze in sich hochsteigen. Bereitwillig hatte Chase die Beine gespreizt, um ihn näher an sich herankommen zu lassen. Warum zum Henker tat er das? Er war sonst recht prüde und machte schnell die Schotten dicht. Dass House hochgradig ekstatisch war, konnte ihm nicht entgehen, da es offenbar übertragbar war.

Chase genoss den intimen Kontakt zu ihm. Missbrauchsopfer reagierten anders. Unter normalen Umständen empfand Chase schon erotisch aufgeladene Nähe als bedrohlich.

„Chase", wisperte er, während er das jugendliche Gesicht mit Küssen bedeckte und ihm den Kopf zurückzwang. Chase warf die Arme um ihn, um nicht über den Herd zu fallen. „Was ist los? Was bedrückt Sie?"

„Dr. Wilsons ... Patientin ... sie hat ... Angst vor Männern."

„Und Sie wollen keine haben. Darum überwinden Sie sie jetzt, indem Sie sich mit mir auf der Herdplatte wälzen. Ist das der richtige Weg? Sie sollten besser mit einem Psychiater sprechen."

„Sie lässt sich von keinem anfassen. Nicht mal von Dr. Wilson. Er hat mich hinzugezogen, aber es hat nichts gebracht. "

„Sie ist Ihre neue Flamme, richtig? Stellen Sie sie mir vor?"

„Ich ... weiß nicht", keuchte er. „Bitte lassen Sie mich! Lassen Sie mich los!" Die letzten Worte schrie er.

Sofort ließ er ihn nicht gehen, wenngleich der Reiz der Situation nun erschöpft war. Er hielt ihn fest, bis er wieder einigermaßen Herr seiner Sinne war und auch Chase sich beruhigt hatte.

Dass ein Mann – zugegeben, ein anziehender, feminin schmaler, aber eben doch ein Mann – ihn derart erregen konnte, war ihm selbst nicht ganz geheuer. Die Nutten, die er zwischenzeitlich besucht hatte, konnten einpacken.

„Schschsch ... okay. Es ist okay. Hören Sie? Alles ist gut. Ich gehe jetzt, okay? Es ist nichts passiert."

Beschämt drückte Chase das Gesicht an seinen Kragen und ballte die Hände vor seiner Brust zu Fäusten. Er war wieder er selbst. Diese Outback Trancesache war interessant. Aber er würde nie dahinterkommen, wie Chase das machte. Laut eigener Aussage steuerte er es ja nicht willkürlich. Behutsam strich er ihm das Haar zurück und entfernte sich dann.

Später ertappte er ihn auf der Couch liegend und in seiner neuen Errungenschaft blätternd. Seine Hände vollführten beiläufig Zeichen, während er konzentriert die Stirn runzelte und den Blick nicht vom Buch wandte.

House grinste. „Haben Sie ein neues Steckenpferd? Gebärdensprache an der Abendschule?"

Errötend fuhr er auf. „Sie haben mich erschreckt!"

„Sie sind gut", lobte ihn House. „Ich versteh es zwar nicht, aber es sieht sehr elegant und professionell aus."

„Mrs Stewart – die Patientin – ist taubstumm", erläuterte er, immer noch ein wenig verlegen. „Ich möchte gern mit ihr reden. Ohne Vermittler."

Er war bewegt von Chases Edelmut. Wahrscheinlich empfand er tatsächlich mehr für die Patientin. Der Gedanke war irgendwie beunruhigend. Und dann doch wieder rührend.

Er rückte näher und warf einen Blick auf die Seiten. Jeder Buchstabe wurde durch eine Handbewegung verdeutlicht. Er hatte immer geglaubt, es gäbe Gesten für ganze Sätze oder wenigstens Wörter.

„Sie haben eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe, aber daran werden Sie scheitern. Es sei denn, Sie heiraten sie und sie bringt Ihnen die Sprache bei. In fünf Minuten werden Sie das Gezappel jedenfalls nicht intus haben."

„Das sind nur die Grundlagen", explizierte Chase. „Weiter hinten werden die Wörter erklärt."

„Dann lernen Sie doch gleich die. Wozu lang um den heißen Brei schleichen? Das da vorne hält Sie nur auf."

Chase seufzte und verzog sich mit seinem Lehrbuch ins Schlafzimmer. Als House gegen zwei Uhr hereinwankte, stand er auf und paukte bis zur Morgendämmerung auf dem Sofa weiter.

oOo

Er ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, Wilsons Patientin sehen zu wollen. Chase war das alles ein wenig peinlich, doch er würde sich wie ein Verräter fühlen, wenn er nicht zu ihrem Termin erschien. House konnte es in seinem verkniffenen Gesicht sehen. Konspirativ stupste er ihn an.

„Sie wollen sie für Sich haben, stimmt's? Allein mit ihr im verdunkelten Raum, das hätte schon was … ach, Chase, dass Sie mich so hintergehen. Und sie kann nicht mal sprechen. Was bei genauerer Betrachtung vielleicht gar kein Makel ist."

Wilson war ebenfalls nicht begeistert. „Muss das sein? Ich wollte Chase dabei haben, weil er der Einzige ist, dem sie andeutungsweise vertraut. Du wirst sie erschrecken, House."

„Mit meiner Männlichkeit, meinst du? Mach mal 'nen Punkt. In erster Linie komme ich als Arzt in die Klinik. Und dann natürlich als Trauzeuge, wenn mein treuloser Süßer hier um ihre beredte Hand anhält."

Tatsächlich biss sich Chase auf die Lippe. Hatte er doch nicht so unrecht mit seiner Vermutung. Er war richtig gespannt auf das Mädchen. Wer seinen schweigsamen Assistenzarzt im Sturm eroberte, obendrein ohne Worte, musste was auf dem Kasten haben.

Ihr durchschnittliches Äußere enttäuschte ihn zunächst, als sie mit Mrs Kingston im Korridor auftauchte. Sie war zart gebaut, fast fragil. Wie Chase.

Wilson nahm Mrs Kingston beiseite und sprach auf sie ein, während Chase und House mit Mrs Stewart vor dem Behandlungszimmer standen. In ihrem stupsnasigen Gesicht zuckte es. Sie hatte nur Augen für Chase, der sie verblüffenderweise in Gebärdensprache begrüßte. Strahlend antwortete sie ihm.

„Sie sagt guten Tag", teilte Chase House aufgeregt von seinem Erfolg mit. „Und dass sie mich versteht und sich darüber freut!" Mutig werdend stellte er ihr House vor. Das war recht einfach, er hätte es vermutlich selbst hinbekommen, ein Dach mit den Fingern zu formen. Sie nickte, sah House aber nicht an.

Dann wurde es komplizierter, und House fühlte sich von der Unterhaltung ausgeschlossen. Sie verdeutlichte Chase etwas, das der zu entkräften suchte.

_Er ist groß, aber ein guter Arzt. Und sehr nett. Keine Angst._

Sie antwortete so aufgeregt, dass Chase ihr nicht folgen konnte und ratlos die Achseln hob.

_Langsam_, bat er.

„Was sagt sie?" fragte House.

„Ich weiß nicht. Es geht zu schnell."

Wilson kehrte ohne Mrs Kingston zu ihnen zurück. „Ich habe sie eine halbe Stunde weggeschickt. Es könnte sein, dass sie sich vor ihrer Betreuerin geniert."

„Das war dumm", verurteilte House den Entschluss. „Sie ist die einzige Person, die sie kennt."

„Gerade Bekannte stellen oft eine Hemmschwelle dar. Ich kenne das von vielen Patienten. Chase, gehen Sie rein mit ihr."

„Und was ist mit mir? Du kannst ihn mit ihr nicht alleine lassen. Ein Anstandswauwau ist das Mindeste. Merkst du nicht, dass er scharf ist auf sie?"

„House!" unterbrach ihn Chase. „Sie ist eine Patientin. Und außerdem kann ich es nicht ausstehen, wenn Sie über meinen Kopf hinweg in der dritten Person von mir reden, als wäre ich nicht anwesend."

Wieder wandte er sich Mrs Stewart zu. Auf seine Geste hin hakte sie sich schüchtern bei ihm unter. Wilson gaffte mit offenem Mund.

„Sie haben die Taubstummensprache erlernt? Das ist ja … wow!"

Dicht an seinem Gesicht verzog House seines zu einer Grimasse.

„Gebärdensprache, Wilson. Taubstumm ist rassistisch."

Er drückte die sich schließende Tür mit dem Stock auf. „Whoa whoa whoa! So leicht lass ich mich nicht abwimmeln."

Eine Veränderung ging mit Mrs Stewart vor. Zuerst hatte es den Anschein gehabt, dass sie sich zusammenreißen würde, doch als sie House eintreten sah, schüttelte sie heftig protestierend den Kopf auf Chases Bitte, auf dem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen und sich freizumachen. Statt den Raum zu verlassen, öffnete House die Blenden vor dem Fenster.

„Was soll das?" fuhr Chase ihn an. „Sie machen sie noch nervöser als sie ohnehin schon ist."

„Chase", sagte House, während er den Blick in den der Frau senkte, die, in den Stuhl plumpsend, ihn jetzt anstarrte wie ein gefangenes Tier und zu schnaufen begann. „Gehen Sie einen Moment hinaus."

„Das kann ich nicht! Sie wird um sich schlagen."

„Wie Sie", antwortete House rätselhaft, um sich anschließend näher zu erklären. „Sie sieht aus wie Sie, Chase. Sie müssen es gespürt haben."

Nun war es an seinem Assistenzarzt, aufzukeuchen. „Was?"

„Gehen Sie. Ich möchte mit ihr sprechen."

Niedergedrückt verließ Chase den Raum. House setzte sich und verharrte eine Weile reglos, um sich zu sammeln und ihr Zeit zu geben, sich auf ihn einzustellen. Dann hob er ihr zitterndes Kinn an, damit sie ihn anschaute. Sie mied seinen Blick, wo sie konnte. Ein verräterisches Zeichen, das ihm gleich eigenartig vorgekommen war. Und doch so vertraut.

„Ich bin leider nicht so vielseitig wie Dr. Chase. Sie lesen Lippen, richtig?"

Aufschluchzend nickte sie.

„Sie müssen keine Angst haben. Ich habe Erfahrung mit Missbrauchsopfern."

Bei dem Wort zuckte sie zusammen und versuchte sich zu befreien. Sein Griff blieb fest, aber nicht grob.

„Sie sind im Krankenhaus, weil man Ihnen helfen will. Dr. Chase wird die Untersuchung vornehmen, es ist nicht seine erste. Sie mögen ihn, oder? Er mag sie. Ganz ohne Hintergedanken. Sie können sich keinen besseren Mediziner wünschen. Vertrauen Sie ihm. Sie haben mehr Grund dazu, als Sie ahnen."

Ihre großen Augen hingen an ihm. Nicht mehr verängstigt wie vorhin, sondern voller Staunen. Er richtete sich auf, und sie fing impulsiv seine Hand, in die sie ihre Wange bettete. Sie drückte ihren Dank aus. House räusperte sich. Die Frau war in der Tat etwas Besonderes. Mutig, tapfer und verständnisvoll, auch im Hinblick auf ihre eigene Situation. Er wusste, er hatte sie überzeugt. Jetzt würde sie die Untersuchung zulassen, und wenn nötig auch die folgende Therapie.

Schade, dass sie taub war.

„Ich schicke Ihnen Dr. Chase."

oOo

Chase kam herein. Er wusste nicht recht, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. Es war länger her als bei ihm; Dr. Wilson vermutete das Vorkommnis in ihrer Jugend als Ursache der Symptome, die für ein Zervixkarzinom typisch waren. Doch da es früh erkannt werden würde – so es denn eines war – standen ihre Chancen gut. Sie tat ihm dennoch unendlich leid.

Er überlegte eine Weile, während er ihr in die sanften Augen sah, in denen Tränen schillerten. Schließlich nahm er einen Zettel vom Schreibtisch und schrieb etwas darauf.

Er hätte es ihr lieber in Gebärdensprache erzählt, doch das Wort fand man wahrscheinlich nicht im Wörterbuch, abgesehen davon, dass er nicht vorgehabt hatte, es ihr zu sagen.

Mit zitternder Hand hielt er ihr die Nachricht hin.

_Ich wurde auch vergewaltigt._

Unter Tränen nickte sie.

Er zerriss den Zettel in tausend Fetzen. Es tat weh, es schwarz auf weiß zu haben. Tröstend fühlte er ihre Hand an seinem Haar und sah auf, um ihre Antwort zu entziffern.

_Es ist nicht das Ende. Sie können reden. Und haben einen guten Freund. Da geht es sicher schneller vorbei._


End file.
